Transformers: The Power From A Wild Force
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: The Autobots Face Overwhelming Odds As A New Evil Rises, Taking Over The Decepticon Throne. Then An Old Ally Returns With A Team Of His Own, Could It Be Enough To Stop This New Threat?
1. Mysterious Helpers

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Transformers Bayverse, Transformers: Armada, Power Rangers Wild Force, DMC: Devil May Cry, Or Knight Rider

(3rd POV)

"We thought we had defeated them, we thought they were gone…

"…We were gravely mistaken"

Location: Tokyo City, Japan

The sounds of screaming citizens and gunfire could be heard as a squad of Decepticons were destroying everything in sight.

This group was very special, it wasn't the regular squad you would see, these were the Decepticon's most deadly strike force: The Combaticons.

The leader: Onslaught was blowing up buildings and several gas stations.

The police fired upon him with everything they had.

"Pathetic Insects!" Onslaught said as he fired an Ion Grenade at the police cars, which blew up in an orange ball of fire.

In another part of the city, a helicopter and a space shuttle were raining bullets and Napalm on the fleeing citizens.

They were Vortex and Blastoff, they fired upon Men and Women alike, not caring about their innocence.

A few miles from there, A green tank and a tan Military Humvee were destroying everything.

They were known as Brawl and Swindle.

Unbeknownst to the Combaticons, Seven Figures watched from a building above.

"So, these are the Decepticons you told me about?" One Voice asked, it was female in nature.

"There so big! I don't even think we'll beat them" another female voice said

"We can beat them, we've been fighting evil for a long time" a male voice told them

"He's right, besides we have an expert on these things" another male voice said

"Those things don't stand a chance against my bite!" Another voice said

"Calm down" another male voice said

"Guys, I know we can beat these guys, because I've been fight Decepticons longer than you have, this is your first." A Familiar male voice said

"It will be the first of many" the first male voice said again

"You have to remember, Decepticons are not like Orgs, they won't hesitate to kill you, because to you, your nothing but an insect" the last male voice said

"How do you know this?" The forth voice asked

"Because I've been fighting longer than you six have" the last Voice said

(The Next Day)

Location: Department of Health and Human Services (NEST HQ)

The Autobots had all assembled in the Briefing room.

"What's this all about Optimus?" Asked Roadbuster

"Yeah, your call seemed really urgent" Said Mirage

"Autobots, approximately 1400 hours ago, Nest detected a Decepticon incursion in Tokyo, Japan." Optimus Said

"Why weren't we informed of this yesterday?" Asked Sideswipe

"Because, by the time NEST soilders got there, they found nothing but two offline Decepticons." Optimus explained

"What? Someone beat us to it?" Asked Ratchet

"That is not all, witnesses reported that they saw seven humans combating these Decepticons" Lennox said

"They also said these humans were wearing some sort of bright colored armour" Optimus said

"Could they get a good look at their faces?" Asked Sunstreaker, A new Autobot and Sideswipe's twin.

"Negative, they told us they were wearing helmets or some sort of head protector" said Optimus

"We have some video footage from the battle last night" said Epps, who had rejoined back as a solider.

The video showed the Decepticon blasting everything, then suddenly bright green lasers blast struck the Decepticon.

The camera turned to see a guy in a red suit of some sort holding a red laser-type rifle

The Decepticons was then attacked by streaks of white, blue, silver, black and yellow.

"End of the line, Decepti-scum!" A voice said as a purple streak went right through the Decepticon's chest and offline him.

"We crossed checked that voice with every known database in the whole world, nobody has ever heard that voice before" said Lennox

"Whoever these people are, they had advanced technology, it could be cybertronian tech" said Lennox

"Which is why we must find these people, where ever they are" Optimus said

(What do you think of this chapter, review to tell me your answer)


	2. Among Titans

(3rd POV)

Location: Los Angeles, California

LA, the place where actors act, where movie studios are, where acting dreams come true.

People walked around the busy streets, going about their everyday lives.

Their day was about to get very bad.

The ground shook as everyone looked up to see a giant robotic dog, it's body was red, but it's legs were green, blue and black. It had menacing green eyes and sharp spinning teeth.

You'd think it's a dog, but it's actually the Constructicon's combined form known as Devastator.

But he was being followed by another Combiner, who is Known as Terrorsouar.

People screamed as Terrorsouar blasted cars, trucks and anything else in sight.

"That's right pathetic insects! Run! RUN! I love hearing your screams of horror! It's like music to my audio sensors!" Terrorsouar said

Devastator used his turbine shredder to suck up debris and innocent people. They all went into his jaw, then came out as a red mist.

Suddenly a red beam hit Terrorsouar and he crashed into a Best Buy. He climbed out of the smashed store and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker holding a massive cannon in their arms.

"Decepticon Punk!" They both yelled

"Well! If it isn't the Auto-Brat Twins: Slag and Slagger!" Terrorsouar said

"Um, you got our names wrong there, ugly!" Sideswipe said

"It's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker!" Sunstreaker said

"Wait! Your all that is here to defend these useless fleshlings?" Terrorsouar asked

"This job will be easier said then done! I even get the bonus of stomping on two Auto-Brats!" Terrorsouar said.

Terrorsouar was suddenly blasted with several missiles.

He turned to see Nest helicopters firing upon him.

NEST teams began to pour into the streets, and soldiers began to direct people to safety.

Major Lennox walked in with a Large Missile Launcher.

He aimed It at Terrorsouar smiled

"Say Cheese!" He said as he pulled the trigger.

A massive rocket flew from the barrel and it struck Terrorsouar in his leg.

The knocked a chink of armour off his leg.

"Haha! That tickles!" Terrorsouar said

"Lets see if this will tickle you!" Terrorsouar said as he fired a Giant Nucleon Missile at Lennox.

"Oh Shit!" Lennox said as he braced for impact.

A blue beam came out of nowhere and struck the missile, coating it in a layer of ice.

It fell to the ground with a thunk.

"What!? Who Dares!?" Terrorsouar asked in anger

The sound of a snarling animal filled everyone's ears.

Suddenly a giant shadow casted over Terrorsouar as he turned to see something shocking.

It was a Lion! But it didn't looked like an ordinary Lion. It looked robotic in nature, it's body was a basic red, but it's mane was a shiny gold.

It's eyes were a sparkling emerald green.

It roared with primal fury, showing its silver fangs.

"What are you supposed to be, some form of entertainment?" Asked Terrorsouar

The lion pounched upon Terrorsouar and began to gnaw into his leg.

"Hey! Let go of me you overgrown ally cat!" Terrorsouar said

Terrorsouar kicked the Robotic Lion off his leg, making the lion fly into the air, he did a perfect front flip and landed on all four of his legs before roaring again, his emerald eyes flashed.

The cries of more animals were heard as Devastator saw more Robotic Animals head toward the battle.

There were four in total: Flying and Silver Blue Shark with Amber eyes. A white Tiger with black stripes and Amber eyes, It had golden claws. Next was a Giant Black Bison with Emerald Eyes. The final animal was a yellow eagle with red eyes.

Devastator took his right hand and tried to swat away the animals, but the Bison rammed into Devastator's midsection and metal flew everywhere.

Meanwhile the White Tiger leaps and curls into a ball, rolling through the air at Terrorsouar. When she comes down upon him, she extracts her golden claws, and slashes into the combiner.

"This is a nightmare!" Said Terrorsouar

The Shark and Eagle flew at Terrorsouar and ram into Terrorsouar, making him crash into a building.

"Devastator! Retreat!" Terrorsouar said as he took flight.

Devastator fired two hooks and attached to Terrorsouar, then was yanked into the air and took off with Terrorsouar.

Nest soldiers along with The twins stared wide eyed at the creatures, who began to roar in unison.

"What are those things?" Asked Sideswipe

"I don't know, but we got to tell prime about this" Lennox said as everyone prepared to head back to base.

On a building, the seven people from Tokyo looked down on the battle.

"Good job Cole, the lion beat two Combiners" A Familiar male voice said

"Well, do you think they will tell your dad who did this?" The man called Cole asked

"Oh trust me, they will" the familiar voice said


	3. Predatorial Carnage

(3rd POV)

Back At NEST HQ, Lennox shows Optimus the video footage from the LA battle.

Optimus studies the Animals as they fight Terrorsouar and Devastator.

"Do you have anything like that back on Cybertron?" Lennox asked

"We only have the Dinobots, but I have never seen something like this before. But I know one thing, it's not cybertronian" Optimus said

"Then where did they come from?" Asked Lennox

"I have only one guess, but I doubt it would be him" said Optimus, sadness in his voice.

"Optimus I know you miss him, but you know that he wouldn't have been able to stay, he had to go back to his dimension" Lennox said

"Elita and I have not been the same without him here" Optimus said

Suddenly Alarms began to sound

"Optimus, I just received word that Constructiwave Maximus has invaded New York, he's already destroyed three buildings.

"No time for memories, Autobots: Transform And Roll Out!" Optimus Said

(New York)

Constructiwave Maximus has been tearing down buildings.

"Must Destroy!" The hundred foot tall Decepticon said

He pulled out a massive cannon and then fired on innocent humans.

Suddenly Missiles and Ion Shells hit the lumbering giant, but barely phased him.

He turned to see Optimus Prime, Decked out in flight gear.

"I'm coming for you!" Optimus screamed as he flew straight at Constructiwave Maximus.

The humongous Con simply swatted the Prime away with his hand.

Optimus flew into several buildings, before crashing into central park.

.::Sunstreaker, is it possible to use the Rail Gun on this one?::.

.::I'm sorry Optimus, New York is too populated, and their are too many buildings in the way to get a lock on him::.

"Then What In The All-Spark Are We Going To Use To Stop Him!" Optimus Boomed

"Perhaps We Could Give It A Shot" A voice said, making Optimus turn to see who was speaking to him.

Walking Towards him were two people in what appeared to be Costumes.

The one on the left is colored mostly silver, with dark blue jagged tooth-like edges along the outer sides of both his legs, and his right arm fully dark blue. The golden band strip cross from his left shoulder down to his right ribs has six sections. The belt buckle emblem is, of course, the golden wolf-face, and he has a strange device holstered on the left side of his belt.

His head is covered with a silver wolf-head helmet with dark blue highlights and red eyes.

The One on the right was a Different story altogether: His outfit was colored mostly Purple, with silver jagged tooth-like edges along the outer sides of both his legs, and his right arm fully black. The Gloves are red while the boots are Blue.

The golden band strip cross from his left shoulder down to his right ribs has six sections. The belt buckle emblem is, of course, The Purple Timber wolf-face, and he has a strange device holstered on the left side of his belt as well

His helmet is a Purple Timber wolf-head helmet with Black highlights and Amber eyes atop it all, along with a red visor.

"Who are you?" Asked Optimus

"We're the ones who have been destroying the Decepticons ever since we got here" The Silver One says

"And Were Here To Help You" The Purple One Said, his voice seeming very familiar to the Prime.

The Silver One Turns Around And Pulls Out Silver Weapon of some sort.

He proceeds to turn around, and opens up green beam Laser Pool table, this time aimed skyward. He sets three Crystals down on the solid green field. His helmet eyes flash as he summons, "Wildzords, descend!" racking of them up, and a thrust of the silver weapon sends the trio of orbs shooting off across the laser-felt, until they finally leap off the table, and collide together into a fiery crescent moon.

Suddenly Three Large Robotic Animals Appear in New York.

One is a green alligator, another is a purple hammerhead shark and the final one is a silver wolf

The green Alligator, silver Wolf, and purple Hammerhead Shark Wildzords race onto the scene, The Silver Warrior lowers his weapon, still in Break Mode, and screams, "Wildzords, combine!"

the Wolf Wildzord snarls as he races into action. Also within the tunnel of energy, the Hammerhead Shark Wildzord swimmingly soars over the Alligator Wildzord, making loud biting sounds with his chomping jaws. The Alligator spreads wide his own maw, releasing a deadly grunt.

The transformation begins, with the Alligatorzord closing his mouth, and lowering his entire head section downward, locking it underneath his body with mechanical noises.

Now with his head below his crotch, the Gator's back legs extended out to the side, and backwards, before snapping down the feet about 90 degrees.

The Wolfzord swoops under these legs as they're being formed, with the Hammerhead Sharkzord doing the same from the opposite direction.

Alligator's body shifts upright so that what was once his lower belly side is now the front of a tall standing torso & leg zone.

His former front feet wind around and snap up against his back. In place of these newly vacated spaces, the Hammerhead & Wolf fold into arms, and lock into position upon the right and left sides, respectively (from the torso's POV).

A crescent shaped blade glides onto the very top of the Alligatorzord's head, presumably having previously been the Wolfzord's tail split into halves.

The tall yellow Duke Org horn atop the Predazord's head retracts, as the whole head begins to morph into a new look. The silver & blue noggin warps somewhat, as the wolf jaws lower, revealing a new yellow-eyed robotic face within.

In the darkened cockpit, The silver warrior teleports in, via a slight shower of light-blue streaking sparkles. Immediately, He inserts the his weapon, still in Break Mode, tip-first into the console before him. The Silver Warrior proclaims, "READY for battle!", before motioning his arms, and commanding, "Predazord, Awaken!"

Then the Purple Warrior came in

"Now it's my turn!" He said as he pulled out a crescent shaped flute with three orbs in it.

He then motioned his arms and yellz "Wild Zords, Rise Up!" Before bringing the Tri-Orbed Dagger to his face and belting out a tune.

His piping continues, growing louder with rapid vigor.

Suddenly, a large ruby red Timber Wolf with Electric Blue eyes materialized from out of thin air.

He holds the flute in the air "Rise!" He yelled

The wolf began to howl at the daytime sky, almost like a calling sign before approaching him

A large blue Megalodon, with Ruby Red eyes jumped from the large lake and did a back flip before heading his way.

Another mountain shook and something began to come out of the Rocky mountain, it was a large purple Crocodile with Amber Eyes! It shook the remaining rock before approaching me.

They all stood behind him and each one roared, showing their ferocity.

"Timber Wolf, Megalodon Shark, And Crocodile Zord!" He said

He then motions his arms, then announced "Wild Zords, Combine!"

The transformation begins, with the Crocodile Zord closing his mouth, and lowering his entire head section downward, locking it underneath his body with mechanical noises.

Now with his head below his crotch, the Croc's

back legs extended out to the side, and backwards, before snapping down the feet about 90 degrees.

The Timber Wolfzord swoops under these legs as they're being formed, with the Megalodon Sharkzord doing the same from the opposite direction.

Crocodile's body shifts upright so that what was once his lower belly side is now the front of a tall standing torso & leg zone. His former front feet wind around and snap up against his back.

In place of these newly vacated spaces, the Megalodon & Wolf fold into arms, and lock into position upon the right and left sides, respectively (from the torso's POV).

A close up of each arm connecting with hydraulic steam gushing is shown just so you get the point. A crescent shaped blade glides onto the very top of the Crocodile Zord head, presumably having previously been the Wolfzord's tail split into halves.

Next, at the center of the shoulder line, with a sparking release of smoke, the new head of this Wildzord combination emerges. It's sort of like that of a Wild Force Ranger, with a Black & Purple wolf design to it, though no facial features aside from Dark Purple eyes. The head is topped off by a 2 Long gleaming Purple horns whipping up into place to signify this as being controlled by a warrior.

It appears as those the Crocodile head has partially raised back to a horizontal position, therefore now sticking straight out of this Megazord's chest. The entire metal form of this combined creature shines with glistening energy, as its arms spread out, allowing the Gator-head jaws to begin opening and closing, unleashing an explosive primal fury of power to herald its birthing.

Fires blaze surrounding, and The Timber Wolfzord has that crescent blade that was once its tail now in its mouth, which is currently the Megazord's left fist.

The cockpit of this newly formed Megazord is sparsely lit, almost as dark as the Wildzords it's made from. There's a crescent moon shaped design fashioned onto some surface in the foreground. In fact, it's done exactly like that energy symbol we just saw during the warrior's command to combine.

There's even a trio of orbs within the half-moon, and though they flash with the Blood Red, Purple, and Electric Blue powers of the Wildzord animal crystals, they're not the real deals.

The crescent moon design gleams yellow, the fake orbs flash, and far behind it, across a mist-covered floor, and just in front of a pair of short stone pillars, which are below a large golden oval with a Timber wolf's face etched into it on the back wall, there's a Purple & Black console stand. but the color scheme is quite fractured, with twin Purple lights in the front.

Dropping into this darkened cockpit from above, in a brief streak of purple and black, is the Purple Warrior teleporting into position behind the console. He motions his arms bent out and upward, with the black crescent dagger-flute in his right hand. The wolf ranger places the dagger down upon the console, into a Purple crescent shaped slot atop it, with a Red and Blueish center.

Once inserted into place, the three Animal Crystals in the flute flash with respective energies. He motions his arms some more, with the yellow eyes on his helmet flaring bright,"Ready To Kick Ass! "Carnazord, awaken!"


	4. Familiar Voices

I(3rd POV)

Optimus looked in awe at the two giant mechanical Titans that stood before him.

Optimus noted that they both formed these mech's using the robotic animals, but they were of the same species.

Their were also different physical traits: The silver warrior's Mech was mainly green with a bit of silver, blue and black, the head was a wolf helmet with a face inside.

The Purple warrior's Mech was mainly purple with black, the head was a wolf head with two gleaming Purple horns on its head.

Optimus looked at the purple mech and saw an insignia etched into the Crocodile Chest, it was something that both shocked and surprised him.

Etched into the chest was a Half-Autobot Half-Nephilim insignia.

"Could it be? Have you truly returned to us?" Optimus asked himself

Inside the Predazord, the silver warrior turned to the Carnazord and asked him "Hey, how should we take care of this guy? I mean your more experienced with Decepticons then I am"

The Purple warrior said "We need to find his weakness, Combiners always have one"

"New Threats Revealed, Recommendation: Complete Termination" Constructiwave Maximus said

"Aw Fuck, ain't that just lovely?" The Purple Warrior said

"Lets just attack it until we can find a weak point" The Silver Warrior said

"That sounds like a plan, Lets do it" The Purple Warrior Said

The Predazord and Carnazord then began to circle Constructiwave.

The Predazord then lowered its large gator chest and the Carnazord lowered its Croc chest.

"Crescent Blade: Boomerang!" The Silver Warrior ordered

"Full Moon Blade: Boomerang!" The Purple Warrior Ordered

The Wolfzord left arm takes that crescent blade tail thing off his head, and chomps down like it was a few moments ago.

The Carnazord Follows suit

Both Megazords wind back their left arm, then crossing it in front, charging the small curved blade with yellow and Purple energy, before tossing off the boomerangs of power at Constructiwave Maximus.

The beams continues to swoop around, cutting downward, diagonally, just about every direction imaginable, into Constructiwave Maximus's chest.

Predazord, with Crescent Blade Boomerang back on its chest, takes that double-sided sword that I told you about off its back, and wields it firmly in the clamped jaws of its Hammerhead Shark right fist. Raising the double-blade in the air, Predazord chops downward with a single stroke of the spiky Alligator tail side.

Constructiwave is sliced into, that one cut causing a blindingly flaring fireball burst from his chest. Predazord remains in the same stance upon completing the blade-swipe.

In the Predazord cockpit, The Silver Warrior motions his hands and arms, and commands, "It's TIME to bring it UP a notch! Activate Revolver Phantom!"

Predazord raises its Gator Staff, which is attached into the Hammerhead right hand, upwards, creating a white Crescent Moon ring of energy, that releases an ambiance of sound upon creation.

Predazord stabs its Gator Staff forth through this newly created oval energy ring, and tears it asunder by causing the spiky Alligator tail blade to begin twirling around (or 'revolving', as it were).

This 'phantom' of white energy is caught up in the spinning blade, causing a sort of field of light curving around the Predazord. The Wolfzord arm is bent in such a way that it looks as though the Wolf is powering this attack, jaws agape. The Predazord is now floating across the field, lifted by the twirling gator tail blade with the white dome of light helping the process, and shredding the soil below.

The Revolver Phantom attack concludes when the white-hot Gator Staff finally reaches Constructiwave Maximus, smashing into him. Bluish electricity crackles, the Decepticon writhes in pain.

This also leaves a big crack in Constructiwave's chest, which is sparking.

"There, a chink in his armour, He's all yours man" The Silver Warrior says.

"Alright, time to end this" The Purple Warrior says

The Carnazord holds its arms out to the side, heaving its Gator-mouth chest forth. The Purple Warrior snarls, as he gestures his arms threateningly, and commands, "Predicon WAVE!"

The Carnazord's large Crocodile chest-mouth begins to open up, causing a bright glow at the back of the throat, as a swirling of Amber smoke spirals inward. This inhaling charge increases until it becomes a blinding white flare of energy.

"And Fire!" He yelled

The Energy is quickly released, spewing forth a yellow beam with an audible laser fury, the searing surge spiraling away from the Carnazord with such force that chunks of soil are throwing asunder as it passes over the land.

Within the beam, the image of the Prediking is seen, roaring with anger.

The beam hits the chink and it rips right through Constructiwave Maximus.

"Mission…Failure…" The Giant Decepticon groans as he falls over and crashes into the streets below.

The Two Megazords sit there, side by side.

"Well done, I think we should go out for a beer later?" The Purple Warrior asked

"I think so, we should bring the others" Said The Silver Warrior

The Two Giant Megazords began to walk away, leaving a shocked Optimus Prime behind.

"Could it really be you…my son?" Optimus asked himself as he watched the two giants disappear in a flash of light.

(NEST HQ)

"Wait a minute, your saying that two people, wearing silver and Purple suits interfered with a NEST operation?" Asked Lennox

"And that these two had some sort of giant mechanical animals, which combined into two giant robots the size of the empire state building?" Epps asked

"I know what I saw, and you know well enough that I'm not a one to make falsehoods" Optimus said

"But where did they come from, and how did they get such technology?" Asked Ratchet

"I'm not sure" Optimus said, looking out of the hanger.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ratchet

"The Warrior in the purple suit, his voice…it was very familiar, he sounded almost like him" Optimus said

"Who?" Asked Ratchet

"My son" Optimus said

(At A Local Bar In Washington)

"So How'd it go?" Asked the male voice known as Cole

"A lot better than I had expected it, though the bastard had done a good amount of damage before we got there" The Familiar Voice Said

"Hey, at least you kicked his can" Another Male voice said

"Yeah, but I also had encountered my father" the familiar voice said

"He doesn't know yet does he?" Asked a female voice

"No, it's a good thing we have the helmets" The Familiar Voice Said

"But he will probably find out that's it's you? You know that right?" The female voice asked again

"Oh yeah, when something intrigues my father, he won't stop until he gets to the bottom of it." The Familiar Voice Said

"Well, the next time a Decepticon rears his ugly face plate, we'll all be on the scene" the familiar voice said

"Have you heard from Kade?" Asked Cole

"Yes, he's been giving me reports every few hours, the Autobots haven't even noticed him in the base" The Familiar voice said

"Do you think it was a good idea to send him in the base to spy on them?" Asked Cole

"Trust me, Kade's a master of disguise, he is virtually undetectable to scanners, radar, sonar or any type of detection system, including the Energon Scanners" The Familiar Voice Said

"He's impossible to find once he's hidden, well…only if your me, because I built him" The Familiar Voice Said

(NEST HQ)

Outside the main hanger, a line of NEST Humvees sat quietly.

With the exception of one, which had a blue strobe light humming from the grill.


End file.
